Weaponry of Destiny/Transcript
Continuing from the previous episode, Master Ulmulk awakens in Hell after a long journey down from the Flame Temple.) Master Ulmulk: Hmm...Hell. (He sees some Zombie Warriors walking by and hides from them as he wraps up the Blade of Flame and searches for Lord Kenji. Meanwhile, Alec, Jockey and Garlic reach the Flame Temple to look for Ryouta and Master Ulmulk.) Garlic: Ryouta! Master! Jockey: The Blade of Flame was here, as well our friends, but I only sense loss. We are too late. The elemental weapons have left this realm and are now in Hell. The end is drawing near. Garlic: Ugh...great. The one place no mortal can cross over. Ryouta: (inside the temple) We might not be able to cross over...(The temple entrance opens as Ryouta, Nya and the Flame Dragon exit.)...but a dragon can. (Garlic screams and hides behind one of the collumns due to his fear of dragons.) Nya: Our dad used to tell us stories about the dragons and the rest of the creatures that belong to both worlds and buried between them. Garlic: (chuckles in fear) Are you insane?! Ryouta: Once he realized we were trying to protect the Blade of Flame, he actually became quite a softie...(plays with the dragon)...knock it off. Alec: (mumbling to Nya) Do you like blue? (coughs) Jockey: He cannot talk, but he wants to know if you like blue. Nya: It is my favorite color. Alec: (mumbling) Yes. (Ryouta shakes his head) Ryouta: Nya... Nya: This is goodbye, isn't it? (Ryouta nods his head) Come back to me in one piece, okay? I don't wanna have to run the store on my own. Ryouta: I promise I will not be gone for long. Nya: I'll keep a candle lit outside our shop until you return. (Alec and Jockey hop on the Flame Dragon.) Garlic: You guys go on ahead. There's not enough room for all of us on that...thing. (The Flame Dragon looks at Garlic.) Ryouta: You are right, Garlic. But I got a way to fix that. (The next day, each Ninja is shown to be riding their respective elemental dragon as Garlic awkwardly rides the Earth Dragon by standing on it.) Garlic: (in fear) Easy...not so fast... Alec: Whoa! This is awesome! Jockey: Yes. This is quite fun. Garlic: So how do the dragons cross over to Hell? Ryouta: I think were about to find out... (The dragons descend at full speed and do a Battlejitzu Vortex, crossing over to Hell.) Garlic: Is it over? Ryouta: Hardly. I hope these dragons know what they're doing. (The dragons further increase their acceleration.) Ryouta: They're speeding up! Hold on! (There is a moment of silence as the four Ninja and their dragon almost reach Hell. They reach Hell moments later.) Garlic: Solid ground. We made it! (They notice the structure of Hell, the vehicles of the Zombie and the building.) Jockey: (after noticing a building) Master's inside. Ryouta: They're expecting us. (They observe every Zombie member being searched before they enter the building as a cart full of waste barrows appears.) Cruncher: Hold up. Nothing gets through without inspection Knuckle: Ninja search. (He manages to knock off everything that was on the cart) Clear pass. (Cruncher sighs in disappointment.) (Meanwhile, the Ninja try to enter the building without being noticed when they hang onto a Spykor creature. Alec notices this and tries to warm his comrades, but due to losing his voice, he can't get through them.) Garlic: Can I be a first to say It is been an absolute pleasure since Alec lost his voice? (Ryouta nods in agreement) (They all notice what they were hanging on and let go immediately as they land on the ground. This attracts the Zombies' attention.) Knuckle: Uh...if there're more than one ninja, is it ninjas or just ninja? Cruncher: I think It is just ninja. Knuckle: Oh, okay. Then, Ninja!!! (The Zombie Army surrounds the four Ninja.) Garlic: I count ten boneheads to every one of us...and I like these odds. (The Spykor begin to descend from the ceiling.) Ryouta: Uh-oh. Anyone got any bright ideas? (Meanwhile, Master Ulmulk is still searching for his brother as he reaches the base level of the building when Lord Kenji appears from behind.) Lord Kenji: (laughs) Brother. Master Ulmulk: Brother. (uncovers the Blade of Flame) Lord Kenji: Seize the Blade! (A bunch of Zombie Warriors surround him.) Master Ulmulk: Ninja Go! (uses Battlejitzu to knock off the hostiles) You'll have to take it from me! Samurar: My pleasure. (He battles Ulmulk, using the other three Gold Weapons to his advantage.) Lord Kenji: (to Samurar) Teach him a lesson. (The Ninja are shown to be surrounded by the Zombie Warriors and Spykor.) Ryouta: Any ideas? I'm still all ears (Attempts to slice a Warrior with his Blade. Alec gets an idea.) Alec: (mumbling) Vortex of Creation. Ryouta: Huh? Garlic: You feel a weird sensation? Alec: (mumbling) No. Jockey: You ate an odd crab? Alec: Vortex of Creation. Ryouta: I got it. I got it. Two minutes on vacation. Huh? Huh? Alec: (regaining his voice) Vortex of Creation! Garlic, Ryouta and Jockey: Oh... Jockey: Welcome back. Garlic: But it could lead to disastrous consequences. Ryouta: We're about to have a disastrous consequence. Garlic: Let's do this. Earth! (emerges into Battlejitzu) Ryouta: Flame! (emerges into Battlejitzu) Jockey: Ice! (emerges into Battlejitzu) Alec: Electricty! (emerges into Battlejitzu) Ninja: Ninja Go! (They all combine their elemental Battlejitzu Vortexes into a large Vortex and begins to suck in everything. They end up creating a Ferris-Wheel with trapped Zombies. When Cruncher sees Knuckle enjoying fairy floss, he purposely makes him drop it.) Ryouta: Come on! We have no time to waste! (The Ninja proceed to the bottom of the building, witnessing the fight between Samurar and Master Ulmulk. The other Ninja try to help Master Ulmulk, but are stopped by Ryouta.) Ryouta: No. This is Master's fight. (Master Ulmulk shoots fire out of the Blade of Flame, but misses and Samurar uses the Chakrams of Ice to freeze the Blade of Flame on the ground. He then uses the Scythe of Quakes to split the ground into pieces and the Nun Chucks of Electricty to disarm Ulmulk. Samurar approaches the Blade, much to Ulmulk's worry.) Lord Kenji: Bring me the Four Weapons. Samurar: (betraying Kenji) No! You will obey me now! (Kenji laughs mockingly as Samurar loses control over the Weapons. Ulmulk jumps to where his students are standing.) Master Ulmulk: No one can handle all of their power at once. Lord Kenji: Selfish idiot. Did you think I wouldn't plan on your betrayal? Samurar: What's happening to me? Lord Kenji: You've fallen right into my master plan. Not even I can handle all of their power. But now that they're combined, it'll create a vortex through space and time, allowing me to finally escape this gustly place. Samurar: Uh-oh. (screams and later on vanishes) (This creates a portal.) Master Ulmulk: dad would not want you to do this, brother. Lord Kenji: dad is no longer here. Good and evil, there has always been a balance. Where I go, the balance can be destroyed. Soon I'll be strong enough to possess the Four Weapons so I can recreate the world in my image! (jumps to the portal and begins talking to Ulmulk) You. You were his favorite. (escapes Hell.) (Master Ulmulk and the Ninja jump to where the Four Weapons are.) Master Ulmulk: He is dead, but he will return. Ryouta: Then we will be ready for him. Garlic: And keep an eye out in case he has any more of his evil plans. (The Ninja pick up the Weapons of their respective element, with Ryouta picking up the Blade of Flame, Alec picking up the Nun Chucks of Electricty, Jockey picking up the Chakrams of Ice and Garlic picking up the Scythe of Quakes.) Master Ulmulk: Then I have done my part. The balance has been restored...for now. (Back in Triboria, the light is restored while Nya waits for Ryouta back at Four Weapons Blacksmith. She sees him and his friends return and runs to him in excitement.) Nya: Ryouta! (runs to give Ryouta a hug) Alec: Hey, my turn! (Nya runs to give him a hug too (which Ryouta has no problem with).) (The citizens of Triboria celebrate the victory.) Nya: I'm so happy You are back. Ryouta: For now...bt It is not over. Lord Kenji will return. (The excitement of the citizens quickly turns to worry.) Garlic: And we will be ready for him. (The citizens are excited again.) (The Ninja high-five each other with their Gold Weapons, causing them to make a strong blast that knocks them down due to their great power combined.) Ryouta: Okay, we gotta remember not to do that again. Garlic: Ugh...good idea. Alec: Yeah, we will stick to high-fives instead. Jockey: Agreed. (Everyone laughs.) Jockey: (still lacking sense of humor) Is that a joke? (The episode ends with Ryouta putting on his Ninja hood, signifying that he is ready for any upcoming challenge.)